Bebe vs Nica
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: A weird and unusual girl joins South Park Elementary and is immediatly picked on by Bebe and the rest of the fourth grade girls. Luckily this new girl has a few nasty, humerous tricks and insults up her sleeve. Later an up-coming talent show gets Nica stoked about performing a comedy routine against Jimmy Vulknar, but will Bebe find a way to humiliate her in front the whole schoo?
1. An Epic Faceoff

Nica walked into her new classroom excited to start her first day in South Park Colorado. She wore her usual red hat with the RWJ's =3 symbol on it along with a white funky T-shirt with colorful neon stripes, baggy light gray jeans with a silver chain, and fake thick black glasses. She already knew Jessica from her old elementary school in Lafayette, and wasn't too nervous about making new friends. She was practically confident about everything, whether she was going to be teased or assigned a tremendous amount of homework.

"Nica!" Jessica hollered from across the room about ready to high five her.

"Ahh! Germ-a-phob remember?" she said backing away.

"Whoops sorry" she said forming her hand into a fist and fist pumping her instead.

"Holy crap, I can't believe were starting school in Colorado together so weird right?"

Jessica giggled.

"Yeah just like you, has your hair gotten shorter?"  
Nica laughed.

"Yeah" she said fiddling around with it "So I hear you have a boyfriend?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah and he's my first one, not counting those guys I chatted with on omeglee and not counting that first grader I dated last year!"

"You used to go on and on about him"

"Shut up I hate his fucking guts now! He's nothing but a douche!"

"Dude he was in first grade!"

"Whatever"

Mr. Garrison finally walked into the classroom carrying a bunch of loose papers and files.

"Alright class settle down we have yet ANOTHER new student today"

"God damn it not another one" Cartman complained.

Nica walked up to the front of the class excited to finally be welcomed to South Park Elementary.

"This is Nica Espinosa, she's from Lafayette too and blababbidy blab la bla why am I still talking, just go take a seat in the back!" Mr. Garrison said lazily.

"Sheesh you don't have to be so rude" Nica said walking to the back row annoyed.

The class lightly chuckled.

Nica sat down next to a kid with crazy spiked up blonde hair and an unbuttoned shirt. His eyes were crazily twitching and his head was swiftly wandering around.

Nica raised her hand.

"What is it Nica?"  
"Mr. Garrison I think this kid is having a seizure"

Everyone froze for a minute and suddenly erupted with laughter.

"No seriously can we get an ambulance or something?"

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes.

"That's just Tweek Nica, he always looks like he's having a seizure."

"Oh…"

She quickly turned to Tweek.

"Sorry, no hard feeling right?"

"Nope it's fine GAAAAAH!"

"While Mr. Garrison was teaching the class about the differences between gays and lesbians, Bebe, Wendy, Red and Heidi scooted their desks close together to have a little meeting of their own.

"What is up with that new girl, she's so weird and ugly" Bebe remarked.

"I know and she thinks she's so funny! She's a total geek" Heidi added.

"Jessica was ok. I mean she was pretty hip and all but she didn't really talk so much. This girl is just an annoying turd" said Red.

"Guys she's the new girl, stop picking on her so much" Wendy defended.

"Oh what Wendy, you'd rather go shop at JC Penny's with her instead?" Bebe asked threateningly.

"No it's just that you guys could act a little more mature around her is all"

"Girls are you paying attention?" Mr. Garrison asked

Everyone stared at the girls as they scooted their desks back into place.

"No sir" they answered.

When class was over, everyone headed outside for recess. Jessica and Nica were unfortunately at their lockers cornered by the girls.

"Hey ugly where'd you get that hat? K-mart?" Bebe teased as the girls behind her laughed. Wendy backed away feeling guilty of what her friends were doing to Nica. She remembered Heidi's slumber party when they ganged up on Marjorine (even though "she" was Butters in disguise) and made her cry inside the bathroom. She knew she had to try and stop them, even if it meant becoming a complete outcast.

"Stop it guys! Leave her alone!" Wendy defended stepping in front of Nica and Jessica. "Oh please Wendy were just having a little fun, live a little!" Bebe said shoving Wendy out of the way. It was hopeless, Bebe was to powerful.

"Hey Nica I heard you have a new plastic surgeon, when is he gonna remodel your face?" Red asked as the girls began howling with laughter.

All of the fourth graders began crowding around watching helpless Nica get picked on.

"Suite there picking on the Mexican" Cartman said taking out his iphone and recording the scene.

"Will you put that away fatass this is sad! I can't believe these girls are tormenting her so much. Poor thing" Kyle said.

"Yeah Kahl move out of the way I gotta get this on film" Cartman said shoving his friend aside and moving toward the front of the crowd.

The girls continued to make fun of everything about Nica, her looks, her appearance, her clothing style, her race"

"Oh and another thing about Mexicans, they eat Taco Bell and work for people as slaves so why don't you go into the cafeteria and make my lunch bitch!" Bebe sneered.

The crowd 'ooooed'. That was the worst insult yet! Nica had no idea what to do. She thought about crying or saying 'screw you guys I'm going home' but her rage boiled up inside of her and she knew she had to let it all out.

" You know what Bebe, you and all of your little girlfriends are fucking bitches! So don't even try and charade me with that shit! Like I'm ugly, or fat, just look at yourself! A 10 year old girl with nothing else to do in her spare time then gather all your little friends and pick on the new kid saying that she's a Mexican, and how she's ridiculously ugly! Well look who the fuck is talking! Why don't you get your tits enlarged 'cause let me tell you something honey, those things are hella small! And your hair looks like a curly ratted ugly tangled yellow hairball that was upchucked by a cat! So don't go off judging me for my appearance, why don't you take that tiny little brain of yours the exact size of your boobs and actually put it to use! It's not my choice how I look so fuck off! 'Cause if this is how you treat other people like this, then this is exactly what you're going to get the rest of your useless little life! SO FUCK YOU UGLY SKANKES!" Nica screamed.

The entire hallway was silent. Everyone's jaw was completely dropped down. No one had anything to say…

After 2 minutes of a long drastic silence, the bell rang and everyone hurried off to class. The girls who had just been insulted by Nica continued to stand in the hallway, frozen.

"This….means…**WAR!**" Bebe growled.

**(Lol Bebe's such a bitch in this fanfic :p) What do you guys think of Nica? Do you think Bebe and the girls are going to plot some kind of revenge? Who do you think is going to befriend Nica? PLZ REVIEW AND THX FOR READING :D**


	2. New Friends, New Opportunities

When everyone returned to Mr. Garrison's classroom, all eyes were focused on Nica. They all still couldn't believe she owned Bebe and her friends. As Mr. Garrison taught the class about why Glee and New Girl suck ass and FOX is turning to shit, Kyle and Stan began passing notes to each other. Stan grabbed a wrinkled piece of binder paper from inside his desk and wrote:

So what do you think of the new girl?

Stan

He folded the note up and slipped it to his left where Kyle was sitting, obviously not bothering to pay attention or take notes on another one of Mr. Garrison's stupid lectures. He read his friends note and wrote back:

Pretty cool I guess, she did kick Bebe's ass

Kyle

He slipped the paper back to Stan who replied:

Well, this sounds kinda lame but do u think we could invite her to sit with us at lunch today?

Kyle wrote back:

Not at all, I was actually gonna suggest that. Idk how the others will react though but I guess we'll find out

Just as Kyle was passing the note back to Stan, Cartman snatched it from behind them and stood up in his chair.

"MR. GARRISON! KYLE AND STAN ARE PASSING LOVE NOTES TO EACH OTHER!"

The class started laughing as Stan and Kyle exchanged awkward glances at each other and grew red with embarrassment.

"Boys stop passing gay notes to each other and pay attention"

"But Mr. Garrison we were just" Kyle began to stutter.

"Stop passing notes and pay attention!" he yelled.

Finally luchtime came and everyone hurried out of their classrooms and into the cafeteria. Jessica and Nica walked down the hallway when suddenly Jessica was pulled back by Stan and the other guys.

"Jess we need to talk really quick" Stan said.

"Okay" she replied waving to Nica as she continued to walk to the cafeteria.

Jessica joined the four boys along with Jimmy, Clyde, and Craig.

"What's this all about" she asked.

"We need to convince Cartman to have Nica join our lunch group, your cool with it right?" Stan asked.

"Hell yeah I am! We've known each other since like kindergarden. Were real good friends"

"Suite, apparently Tubby McFatass thinks she's an ugly weirdo" Stan said glaring at Cartman.

"I didn't exactly say that I just said that she can't be with us because she is a Mexican" he retorted.

"Oh god damn it not again!" Kyle said annoyed.

"Mexicans aren't funny! And besides it's bad enough that she has to sit with us!" the fat fuck yelled pointing at Jessica.

"Jessy's cool and so is Nica will you just let it go!" Kyle defended.

"Actually I'm ki-kin-kinda with Eric on th- this one" Jimmy stuttered.

"What?" Stan asked shocked.

"I don't know she just ge-ge-gets on my nerves. She thinks she can re-re-repl-replace me as the class clown and all, I just don't think she can b-b-be our friend" Jimmy confessed.

"But Jimmy, your like the most friendly guy in fourth grade, how is it that you don't like her?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry fellas, bu-bu-bu-but I'm with Eric" he said walking over and standing next to his chubby friend.

"I say she can't sit with u-u-u-us"

"That a boy Jimmy!" Cartman supported.

"Well can you just let her sit with us just for today, you know get used to her? She's a really nice kid. I've known her for years. She doesn't have one mean bone in her body, trust me" Jessica said walking over and putting her hand on Jimmy's disfigured shoulder.

"All right, but just for to-to-to-today" Jimmy said sighing.

In the cafeteria Nica had just walked out of the lunch-line with a tray of food in her hand when Stan approached her.

"Hey, Nica right?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"The guys and I have been talking and we all came into an agreement that…maybe you could…"

"Sit with you guys at lunch today?" she asked.

"Yeah"  
"Sure!" she replied happily.

"Suite we eat at that large table over there just so you know" Stan said pointing to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Coolio, thanks for inviting me Stan" she said sweetly.

"Uh sure no problem" he said walking to the back of the lunch line with the rest of his friends.

_Dude did she just say coolio?_

The gang grabbed their lunches and joined Nica at their usual table. They all exchanged introductions with each other and all seemed quite satisfied that Nica had joined the group. All except for Craig (who doesn't give a shit), Cartman, and Jimmy.

"So Jimmy I hear you do stand-up comedy to" Nica said spreading peanut butter on her slice of whole wheat bread.

"Yes. Comedy is my li-li-life" he said.

"Same here. I love getting up in front of people and making them laugh. I'm going to be a professional comedian when I grow up, maybe even an actor"

_Yeah like that's ever gonna ha-happen,_ Jimmy thought to himself as he glared at her.

"FELLAS FELLAS!" Butters yelled as he ran through the cafeteria and toward their table.

"Who's that?" Nica asked.

"That's Butters. He's cute and funny, but really weird kinda like you" Jessica answered.

"Whenever Butters shows up like that there's either good news or bad news. Usually it's bad" Kenny explained.

"FELLAS FELLAS! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW MR. MACKEY POST UP ON THE BULLETIN BOARD JUST NOW?" Butters yelled.

"Is it something bad?" Clyde asked.

"No! He just posted up a flyer for the biggest school talent show ever! And the grand prize is a check for 500 dollars and a free family trip to Hollywood!"

Once again everyone's jaw dropped.

"Holy fuck" Cartman said.

The word got out in the school cafeteria and students crowded into the hallway to read the flyer.

**SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY'S BIGGEST TALENT SHOW EVER!**

**Attention all talented students. On March 23****rd**** 6 p.m. South Park Elementary will be hosting their biggest most stupendous talent show yet! One lucky winner will receive the following:**

**A TROPHY AND MEDAL**

**A CHECK FOR 500 DOLLARS**

**A FREE FAMILY TRIP TO HOLLYWOOD**

**If you would like to enter for your chance to win please sign up on this sheet below because remember you're all talented (well not really)**

"Dude this is huge! Look how many people are signing up!" Stan said shocked at the huge line in front of the flyer"

"Yeah, too bad Jimmy always wins though" Kyle said real glum.

"Don't worry Kyle you could still win. I'm sure you ha-ha have some t-t-t-talent"

"Yeah, maybe there is something I can do. I sure would like to win 500 bucks"

"That Mexican bitch better not sign up because for the last time, she is not funny!" Cartman yelled.

"Yeah, I'd like to kick her a-a-ass" Jimmy said gripping tightly to his crutches.

Nica and Jessy were in the way back of the line right in front of Bebe and her snobby group of friends.

"Nica you better not be signing up for that talent show! That 500 bucks is mine" Bebe shouted.

"Yeah you'll never be funny!" Red added.

"Sheesh they just won't stop. Can't believe I was actually fiends with them. Are you sure your cool with letting them treat you like that?" Jessica asked.

Nica nodded.

"I'm fine, because when I grow up I'll be rich and famous. Bebe and her friends are too busy worrying about popularity and acting lie selfish bitches to even care. Did you know that lots of celebrities were unpopular and bullied during their school years?"

"Really?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Yeah like Howie Mandel, Lady Gaga, Taylor Lautner, Daniel Radcliff, Zooey Deschanel, Bill Clinton, Tiger Woods, Kate Winslet…"

"Yeah ok I get it" Jessica said interrupting her.

Finally the two made it to the front of the line.

"Finally!" Nica exclaimed taking out a pencil and signing up below.

"Are you going to enter?" Nica asked turning around.

"Nah, I think talent shows are kinda faggy no offense"

"Oh, that's what the goth kids are performing"

"What?"

Jessica cut in front of her friend and scanned down the list to see that the goth kids wrote:

"**Talent shows are for fags" sung by the goth kids**

"Oh…"

"Hey look Jimmy's doing his comedy routine!" Nica announced.

"Will you two whores quit hogging the line!" Bebe yelled shoving them out of the way and signing up.

Nica and Jessica collapsed to the ground.

"Nice one Bebe" Milly laughed.

Kenny and Kyle rushed over to help the two up.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyle yelled angrily.

"Mind you own business dweeb" the curly blonde sneered as she and her gang walked down the hall leaving Nica and Jessica still on the ground. Kyle and Kenny helped the girls up.

"Are you guys ok that was a nasty shove" Kyle asked.

"Were fine" Nica assured.

Wendy rushed over to the four.

"Are you guys ok? I'm sorry Bebe and her friends pushed you like that"

"If you're really sorry Wendy, you would have done something about it! I saw you just standing there in the corner watching Bebe bully the hell out of them! Try doing something next time!" Kyle yelled.

Wendy stood there frozen. She rushed down the hall to talk with her friends while Kyle, Kenny, Jessica, and Nica looked up at the sign-up sheet to see what Bebe was performing for the show.

**Bebe, Wendy, Nicole, Red, and Jenny cheerleading **

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Whores!"

**Sorry for any grammar errors or funky typos. What do you think of the story now? How do you think Wendy really feels about Nica. Will Nica find out that Jimmy hates her? Plz review :D**


	3. Does That Sparkle With All the Girls?

**I do not own South Park, only OC's (Nica and Jessica)**

Wendy rushed down the hallway to catch up with her friends just as the bell rang. Crowds of students kept blocking her way making it difficult to get her message through to Bebe. But she knew she had to do something about all the bullying, she knew she had to take Kyle's advice.

"Bebe this is going way too far! Look at what you've become! You're nothing but a bully!" she hollered in the center of the hallway as children began shoving her.

Bebe and the others ignored her and continued to walk back to class.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU BEBE STEVENS, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS I WON'T LET YOU!" she shouted.

The group stopped in the middle of their tracks. The curly blonde whispered something to Heidi who ran toward Wendy with an important message.

"Bebe's ignoring you cause your acting like a dweeb, and she's reminding you that we have a list meeting after school today."

"A list meeting today? But it's Friday! We always have list meetings on Wednesdays!" Wendy said confused.

"Yeah well you better be there, it's really important, and by the way it isn't exactly a list meeting" Heidi said with a smirk.

"What do you mean it's not a list meeting?" Wendy asked.

"Oh you'll see Wendy, you'll see"

After school all the fourth grade girls reported to room 304, also known as their secret list meeting convention. The inside was decorated with fluffy pink bows, sparkly glitter, and colorful flowers, rainbows, and hearts made entirely out of construction paper. Posters of cute movie stars and unicorns were hung on the walls and ceilings.

The fourth grade girls approached their pink desks each with green desk light lamps, paper, glitter glue and mechanical pencils used for list making. Inside each desk were pamphlets of rules for list making and all sorts of oaths promising not to break any of the rules. Bebe, Jenny, and Red took their place up at the front ready to start the meeting.

"Today's GRN meeting has come to order."

_GRN what the hell does that mean?_

Wendy raised her hand before Bebe could continue.

"Sunshine sparkle Wendy you have the floor." Bebe called.

Wendy stood up.

"If it pleases and sparkles with all the girls I would ask if you could explain what GRN stands for."

The girls oddly stared at her and began whispering to one another.

"She doesn't know what GRN means?"

"Where has she been all this time?"

Bebe stood up.

"Wendy, I don't think any of us have mentioned this to you but we didn't want to tell you since you're the only sunshine sparkle here who actually sticks up for the new girl" Bebe announced.

"Tell me what?"

"Wendy, GRN stands for Get Rid of Nica Committee. We all agreed to hold them here every Friday."

"What?" she shouted. "This is ridiculous! You can't be serious!"

"We knew you would complain which is why none of us hear told you the truth, but sunshine sparkle Nicole here thought it would be nice of us to invite you"

Nicole sank down in her seat staring at her pink desk feeling nothing but guilt.

"Nice. You call this nice? Look what you're doing! You've created a meeting based entirely on crucially criticizing the new girl! And why? Because she's ugly? Because she's a little chubby?"

"Because she's annoying! We all took an oath saying that all sunshine sparkles here would show up every Friday to list ways to humiliate and get rid of Nica. That bitch needs to learn a lesson!" Bebe exclaimed slamming her desk.

"Wait until I tell the principal what your doing!" Wendy yelled getting out of her seat and heading toward the door.

"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you Wendy!" Bebe called as the girls began to smirk. Wendy turned around.

"What?"

Jenny stood up.

"Haven't you forgotten about Sparkle Law #103 no sunshine sparkle under any circumstances can report the committee for any action or unfair statement. Do you remember the punishment for Sparkle Law #103?"

Wendy stood frozen.

"Oh shit…permanent banishment from the sparkle committee"

"And all us girls here can make an exclusive hate list based entirely on you!" Bebe said darkly pointing a finger at her.

Wendy felt sick at what monsters her friends had become. She couldn't believe they were the real bullies all this time.

"Sorry Wendy but we don't accept tattletales, so if you don't want to attend this meeting, you might as well leave, now!" the evil blonde yelled.

Wendy headed for the exit, her stomach in her throat when suddenly she remembered the anti-bullying video her boyfriend had made not too long ago.

"Wait!" Wendy called. "If it pleases and sparkles with all the girls, I have one last thing I want to mention"

"Fine. Sunshine sparkle Wendy you have the floor. Come before the rainbow railing" Bebe stated.

Wendy slowly walked up the pink aisle toward her friend. She took out her iphone and played the anti-bullying song from youtube. The girls carefully listened to the lyrics.

"Does this video mean anything to you? Does Stan's passion for anti-bullying mean anything?" Wendy said growing tears in her eyes.

"If you think Nica's the enemy than you're the real bully. Sure she's a little different, but…it's just not right to pick on the new girl. Not like this." Wendy said putting her phone away and heading toward the exit. Nicole sank lower in her seat. Her frown widened.

"I'm leaving the committee until you can change you attitude and think about what you're doing" she called out.

"Sunshine sparkle Wendy Testaburger is officially leaving the council. If any girl wants to join her as a threat please stand up now." Bebe announced looking out toward all of the members. Suddenly a girl from the back stood up and kept her head down low. The girls were shocked to see that it was indeed Nicole.

"If sunshine sparkle Wendy Testaburger is dropping out…" she said getting out of her seat and joining her friend at the exit placing her dark colored hand on her shoulder, "Then so am I"

Wendy looked up at her and smiled

"I remember being the new girl in school wasn't all that easy. I was lucky you guys were there to be my friends. I don't want Nica to have to go through all the crap you're giving her which is why I'm leaving. Fuck GRN!" she hollered shooting her fist in the air in retaliation. Wendy raised her fist in the air as well.

"You two jerks can quit if you want, but GRN shall continue! Does that sparkle with all the girls?" Bebe asked.

"Sunshine!" all remaining members called out.

Nicole and Wendy went home to finally take the rest of the day off while Bebe and the girls continued the GRN.

"Damn it this is horrible! We already lost two members because of that stupid ugly Nica! What are we going to do?" Bebe complained dropping her head on the large pink desk and pounding the surface with her fist.

"I think I can be of service" called a familiar voice from the entrance.

The girls looked up shocked to see who it was.

"What do you want lardo?" Bebe yelled.

Cartman walked down the rainbow railing along with his crippled friend Jimmy.

"We hate Nica just as much as you do, which is why we have devised a plan to get rid of her once and for all!" he replied in a dark serious tone of voice.

**Sorry for all the typos and grammar, this chapter was a little tricky because of all the sparkle sunshine language and law bullshit. Anyway what do you think Nicole and Wendy are going to do next? Are they going to get banished by GRN? What exactly are Cartman and Jimmy's evil plans? **


	4. KFC and Baja Fresh

**I do not own South Park only OC's (Nica and Jessy)**

It was now 5:00 and Nica was in her mom's car next to her annoying younger brother on their way to KFC.

"Mom do we have to go to KFC? I'm a vegetarian for fuck sake!" Nica complained.

"Watch your language! I'm getting KFC for Aldo. You and I can go to Baja Fresh down the street" her mom replied at the wheel.

Nica slumped down in her seat forced to listen to her brother go on and on about how good the chicken tastes. She took out her i-pad, plugged in her headphones, and listened to RWJ.

Mrs. Espinosa parked her car in the parking lot and walked Aldo inside the fast food joint. Nica looked out the window to her left. She saw busy cars driving up and down the road. She continued to listen to RWJ when suddenly there was a knock on her window.

_Please god let it be Freddy Krueger_

She looked to her right. To her surprise it was that fat tub of lard Eric Cartman. Nica paused her song to see what Cartman was shouting about this time.

"DUDE YOUR MOM IS WHITE! SHE ISN'T MEXICAN! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A WHITE MOM? YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE CLEARLY MEXICAN! ARE YOU ADOPTED?" the fat piece of shit yelled.

Nica flipped him off.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST GIVE THE BIRD BITCH! YOU DID NOT JUST FLIP MY ASS OFF! WELL FINE GO AHEAD! I'LL DO THE SAME!" Cartman yelled showing her his middle finger.

"FUCK YOU BITCH FUCK YOU!" he screamed.

"ERIC CARTMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a tall slim young woman shouted from outside KFC.

"But mahm she just flipped me off!" Cartman complained.

_Holy shit that's a lot of KFC! Does he eat that shit every day?_

"Eric I told you I've had enough of your language!" his mother shouted as she dragged him back to their car.

"MAAAAAAHM WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK!" he yelled.

Nica couldn't help but laugh.

Her brother and mom finally returned from the disgusting fat food joint.

_Finally we can eat some real food! _

Mrs. Espinosa pulled out of the KFC parking lot and drove to Baja Fresh.

"Mom Aldo's food smells like shi- I mean cra- I mean…it smells really bad!" Nica complained.

"Then roll down the window!" her mother snapped.

"No! Then the food will get cold!" Aldo whined.

"That's not even food!"

"Both of you be quiet were almost there!"

Mrs. Espinosa parked the car in front of Baja Fresh as Nica excidetley jumped out of the car ready to taste those warm fresh baked cheesy quesadillas.

"YOU DO EAT MEXICAN FOOD! YOU ARE A MEXICAN! HAHAHAHA!" Cartman yelled as his mom drove by. Nica fiercely turned around to see Eric flip her off with greasy crispy chicken skin dangling from his mouth. Just the sight of that wanted to make Nica throw up her intestines.

The small family walked inside and to the counter. Nica's mom turned around.

"Why don't you two pick some place to eat?"

"Sure!" they replied as they looked around for an empty spot.

"Crap everywhere is full" Nica said observing the restraunt.

"Mom said no swearing!"

"Shut up! Let's go outside" Nica suggested. The two walked outside to see two picnic tables. One was empty, the other was occupied by another family. The syblings sat down as Nica watched Aldo open up his KFC to-go.

"Eww Aldo that's so gross put it away!"

"Stop being a vegetarian and eat some god damn meat!" he said as me munched on a drumstick. Nica gagged as grease dribbled out and dripped all over the table. She took off her hat and covered up her nose and mouth.

"If you don't eat meat you turn into a pussy" Aldo stated.

"What? No you don't!"

"Yeah! My friend's dad is a doctor, and he encountered hundreds of patients with small vaginas growing on their body because they stopped eating meat"

"Thanks for making me lose my appetite you sick fuck"

"Nica is that you?" said a familiar voice. Nica looked up at the occupied picnic table and noticed Kyle Broflovski sitting with his mom and younger brother with a freaky demented head.

"Sup Kyle!" Nica called out waving to him.

"Here's your quesadilla" Mrs. Espinosa said handing Nica her food.

Nica looked up and saw Kyle whispering something to his mom and walking toward her.

"Do you want to come sit with us? My mom said there's plenty of room" Kyle asked.

"Sure it's alright with me" Mrs. Espinosa replied as her daughter cheered, picked up her tray, and headed toward the Broflovski table.

Nica sat down next to Kyle, across from her was Kyle's mom, and next to her in a booster seat was Kyles freaky brother.

_Are they even related?_

"So your name is Nica if I'm not mistaken" Mrs. Broflovski asked.

"Yeah"

"And you new here too aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah my mom, brother, and I moved here from California"

"Oh what part of California?"

"Lafayette. It kinda sucked though. People there were such douchebags."

Kyle's mom looked suspicious at her.

"People in Colorado are really nice though" she said quietly

_Shit! Just made a bad impression toward Kyle's mom! God fucking damn it! _

"Well except for Bebe" Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah except for Bebe" Nica agreed

"Bebe a tupid hoe" Kyle's brother babbled.

After dinner Kyle Nica, and Kyle's little brother walked down the sidewalk from Baja Fresh.

"What's your…brother's name?"

"Ike, he's actually not really my brother he's adopted"

"Not to be rude but is he"

"Yeah he's Canadian"

"Got it"  
The two friends continued to walk down the street until Kyle broke the silence.

"What are you going to do about her?"  
"About who?" Nica asked looking up at her pale ginger friend.

"About Bebe! She can't keeps on picking on you like that and it makes me so mad and frustrated that she can get away with shit like that"

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to get tangled up in this mess and, I don't want to end up in a big fight with her or anything. I'm not asking for revenge or payback of any sort I just want her to fuck off"

"Fuck off" Ike repeated

Nica laughed

"No Ike! Bad Ike, that's a very very bad Ike!" Kyle scolded.

Ike shriveled up mumbled something and hugged his older brother. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's how you discipline your brother?"

"Yeah…" Kyle said lightly chuckling as he released Ike and turned around to head back the other way.

"Are you going to be in the talent show?" Nica asked.

"I don't know…I'm not really good at anything"

"Everyone's good at something…well maybe except for Cartman"

"He's actually good at a lot of things. Like being racist, eating like a pig, gaining weight, being a fucking douchebag"

Nica laughed.

"Ok but seriously what are you good at? Like can you sing or dance"

"No. Jews suck when it comes to choreography, plus I'm a bad singer"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your really funny, maybe you can do a comedy routine to" Nica said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'm not brave like you. I shrivel up like a turtle when I get in front of that many people, I just can't do it" Kyle said real disappointed.

"Is Ike going to perform?"

"Yeah he going to sing twinkle twinkle little star in slow motion"

"Ike like star" Ike said bouncing back to his mom.

"Wow we've been talking so much I forgot how close we are to our parents!"

Kyle chuckled.

They both waved goodbye to each other as they got into their cars and went their own separate ways.

**So theres chapter 4! Plz review and stay tuned for the next chapters to see more Nica Espinosa! :D  
**


	5. Bully Talk

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK ONLY OCs Nica and Jessica**.

When Nica finally got home she finished up her homework and checked her emails through her ipad. She had 1 new message from an unknown user. The subject was: **You are a bitch**. Chills ran down her spine and her body began to shake. She tapped on the subject link and read the message.

**Dear Nica,**

**I know you may think Bebe is a mean bully at our school and I know you hate being picked on by her, but seriously you are the real bitch. Your not going to make any friends at school if you keep bullying people like that. That's why I am going to report you to Principal Victoria, show her the video Eric Cartman posted on youtube of you hurting Bebe's feelings, and have you banned from the talent show. This is for your own good**

Nica couldn't believe someone would send her hate mail like that! Not only did she just realize that people hated her, but now who ever this mystery person was going to ban her from the talent show, and her shot at winning 500 dollars and a free trip to Hollywood!

That night Nica skipped her dinner. She quietly laid in her bed with her clothes still on thinking about that hurtful message, realizing that the whole school would be calling her a dick, knowing she may have to come to the point where she may have to apologize to Bebe.

_No way, I can't let that happen. Whoever that person is, I hope I find you!_

Nica arrived at school and took her seat as Mr. Garrison walked in ready to start the day.

"Okay class take your seats we have a lot-"

"**Nica Espinosa to the principal's office immediately! Nica Espinosa to the principal's office immediately!"** Principal Victoria announced over the loud speaker.

Nica grew steaming hot with embarrassment as the class stared at her.

"I swear I don't know what I-"

"You heard the loud speaker to the principal's office" Mr. Garrison stated directing her out of the classroom.

Nica sighed as she got out of her seat, and slowly walked down the hall.

_Shit! I am so fucked! It's all that stupid person's fault! Ok maybe I have been a little harsh on Bebe, but that doesn't give her the authority to report my ass to the office and have me disqualified from the talent show!_

Outside of the office, Nica noticed Craig sitting on a chair by the door. She sat down far away from Craig when suddenly a tall slim man with a large head and thick circular glasses came out and called her name to come inside. Nica slowly walked inside to see Principal Victoria sitting at her large desk with the school counselor standing by her right like usual.

"Go ahead and have a seat Nica" P.V commanded

Nica walked over and sat down in the little chair in front of the principal's desk.

"I believe we haven't met before Nica. I am your principal Victoria, and this is going to be your school counselor Mr. Mackey"

"Pleased to meet you, m'kay"

"Hi, look I don't know what this is all about can you please tell me what's going on?" Nica lied.

"Apparently one of our students showed up with a youtube video of you bullying Miss Bebe Stevens here at our school, and we want to remind that it is strictly against the rules. Mr. Mackey would you like to explain?"

"Bullying is bad, m'kay. We don't accept bullying at South Park Elementary, m'kay"

"My point exactly" P.V. stated.

"Okay well I'm sorry. Its just that I get so frustrated and angry when people piss me off like that! She kept dissing my ethnicity, looks, and appearance and I just got really ticked off. I swear it won't happen again!"

"Well I sure hope so because we have Bebe here with us right now" P.V. said

"What?"

"Come on out Bebe, m'kay" Mr. Mackey called outside of the office as she walked in and calmly stood next to Nica.

"Bebe, Nica here says that you have been disgracing her race is that true?"

"Yes ma'am" the curly blonde replied looking down at the floor and nervously biting her lip.

"And you and your friends have been bullying her physically and mentally, am I correct?" P.V. asked.

"Yes ma'am" Bebe replied even quieter.

"Young lady you do understand that this is against school policy, and I'm afraid you and your cheerleading friends will be disqualified from the talent show" P.V. stated

"What? Principal Victoria you can't do that it's not fair!"

"No buts young lady, m'kay. But as for you Nica, the staff here has enrolled you for after school counceling with me for two weeks, m'kay"

"So, I can still perform in the talent show?" Nica asked sitting up in her chair.

"Yes, however, if we catch you bullying at this school, you will be immediately disqualified, no exceptions what so ever" the principal explained.

"Won't happen again Principal Victoria." Nica said happily "Now when do I start counceling?"

"Tomorrow after school would be great, m'kay"

"Yeah, yeah, can we go back to class now?" Bebe scoffed.

"Yes you may" P.V. stated as Mr. Mackey walked out the door with them. He glared at Craig.

"I'll see you in a little bit young man, m'kay"

Nica started walking back to Mr. Garrison's class when suddenly Bebe pulled her back.

"Hey Nica I just wanted to apologize about the way I've been acting. I just judged you on looks not personality. You seem like a really awesome girl and who knows, maybe we can be friends"

"Yeah, you know maybe your right. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting too" Nica responded.

"No hard feelings" Bebe said fist bumping her. "See you in class!" she called out as Nica walked down the hall.

"Dude did you really mean that, 'cause that was pretty fuckin lame" Craig said still sitting in his chair.

"No way, that fat ugly bitch is going down!"

**Bebe is really pissed off now! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos. Do you think Nica deserves a shot in the talent show? Who do you think is this mystery user who reported Nica? Bebe? Wendy? Nicole? Cartman? Jimmy? Jessica? Kyle? Stan? Craig? Yeah you get the point… plz review :D **


	6. So what's the plan?

The talent show was tomorrow, and all the participating students at South Park Elementary were as nervous as fuck! Only one day left until spotlight! Nica on the other hand was pretty confident. Nothing could stand in her way from screwing up! She and Jessica had rehearsed her routine over and over again until she finally memorized every single joke, pause, and facial expression. She was ready to bring it!

Later in the afternoon Wendy (now disqualified because of Bebe) was sitting in her room skyping with her boyfriend Stan.

"So he still has no idea what to do?" she asked looking straight at Stan through the computer screen.

"No. I've been talking to him for a really long time, and, I just don't know what Kyle's going to do for the talent show. Imagine getting up on stage in front of all those people with absolutely no idea of what to perform"

"There must be something he's good at"

"You're a good singer. Maybe you could try and teach him that song you performed for us when we held auditions for that stupid ass boyband thing"

Wendy laughed.

"Yeah. I don't think singings my thing anymore"

From on the other line Wendy could hear Sharon Marsh holler from downstairs, "Stanley! Dinner!"

"Sorry got to go" Stan said ready to log off.

"Talk to you later" Wendy said smiling

Stan disconnected and Wendy shut down her computer down. Suddenly she heard a knock at the front door. She rushed downstairs only to find Nicole looking frightened and absolutely panicked.

"Nicole, what happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Nica is in serious trouble!"

"What do you mean? Come sit on the couch"

The two girls hurried over and sat down.

"So I was at my locker getting things out when I overheard Bebe's conversation with Eric!"

"Is it bad?"

"Very! They said that they were going to…uh…"

"Just tell me!" Wendy said annoyed.

Nicole cupped her hands around Wendy's ear and whispered the awful revenge planned by Cartman and the evil curly blonde.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S AWFUL! AND NICA HAS NO IDEA?" Wendy screeched.

"No! Not a clue!"

"This is crazy she cannot be serious! I've seen Bebe bully her like hell but that is absolutely unacceptable!"

"Well what should we do, tell Nica?"

"I don't think it would work"

"Huh?"

"She thinks that Bebe has changed and is a much better person ever since she was called into the office that morning. I've been seeing them talk a lot and get along well in the hallways but I knew she was still the same nasty bitch! If we tell Nica she's going to think we're making it all up just so she can't perform in the talent show. And she'll stop at nothing to win"

Nicole looked down at the ground.

"You right…we can't let Bebe do this though Wendy, its just so wrong"

"I know Nicole. That's why we're going to have to distract Bebe at the talent show tomorrow, I swear she cannot get away with this" Wendy said gritting her teeth together.

The next day was finally the night of the talent show. After school was over Nica went to Mr. Mackey's office continuing her after school counseling. She walked in and sat down on the little chair facing Mr. Mackey.

"So what are we gonna talk about Mr. Mackey, m'kay?" Nica imitated.

"M'kay, well I've heard that you and Bebe Stevens have been getting along lately"

"Yep that's right, m'kay"

"Well I personally think this is good for your reputation here at school, m'kay"

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, m'kay"

Nica and Mackey talked for another 15 minutes and she was finally released and free to go home and prepare for the talent show.

Outside the school building she spotted Jessica and Kenny walking down the street.

"Jess!" she called out as she finally caught up to the two.

"Sup Nica" Jessica greeted.

"Hey where's your glasses?"

"Not wearing them anymore, I hate them. I'm just gonna wear them in class and at the movies"

"Oh, but anyway I thought you were coming over after school to help me rehearse for the talent show?"

Jessica and Kenny glanced at each other and looked back at Nica.

"Oh, yeah about that…Kenny and I kinda had plans after school today. Besides I thought you felt totally ready for the show"

"Yeah, Jess told me about your routine, and it sounds fucking hilarious"

"Thanks Kenny, I think that I still need to practice is all"

"Well sorry, but I can't help today"

"That's ok, maybe Bebe can help"

"Can we please get going?" Kenny pleaded.

"Yeah, see ya Nica" Jessica called as she and her orange-hooded friend continued to walk down the street.

Nica smiled

_God those fucking pervs were meant for each other_

"Hey Nica!" a familiar voice shouted.

She turned around and spotted Bebe, Cartman, and Jimmy.

"Hi Bebe. What are you doing with them?" she asked staring suspiciously at Cartman and Jimmy.

"Well you see, Bebe thought it would be f-f-fun if we could g-g-g-"

"Go to Domino's Pizza tonight before the show, just the four of us" Cartman interrupted.

The offer sounded suspicious.

_Ok I know Bebe is cool, and Jimmy is ok, but why the fuck would they invite Cartman?_

"Why?" she asked.

"Because were friends duh" Bebe lied.

"I know but why would you take Cartman"

The fat fuck walked over next to Nica and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Nica, you and I are coo right. Were best buds aren't we?"

"Dude you keep making racist jokes about Mexicans in front of me"

"I know but I stopped doing that a while ago"

"Kyle told me you always call me an ugly taco bell eating bitch behind my back"

"That son of a bitch Jew!" the fat turd muttered as he joined Bebe and Jimmy.

"Look Nica I talked to Cartman about the way I treated you when you first came here and now he sees the errors of his ways and wants to be your friend" Bebe explained.

"I'm not buying it"

The three stared at each other.

"Look it was just an offer, I swear on my dead grandma's grave that we're just going out to eat before the show" Bebe said.

Nica stared at them still not gaining their trust. Bebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to her "friend".

"Here, I wrote down the time in case you decide to come. Just think about it" she grinned as the three walked down the sidewalk without saying another word. When Nica got home she and her brother rehearsed the entire routine until it was finally time for dinner. She and Aldo excidetly ran downstairs and sat at the small kitchen table only to find gross health crap sitting on their plates.

"Gross what is this?" Nica asked pushing her plate away.

"It's quaker rice cakes with dry whole wheat toast and a veggie smoothie" her mom replied sitting down with them.

"All right smoothies what's in it?" her brother asked excitedly slurping the unknown beverage.

"Carrots and celery" their mom replied.

Aldo's face went completely green and his lips sqeezed together. He immidetlay stopped drinking the smoothie and spewed it out all over the floor.

"ALDO!" Mrs. Espinosa scolded.

"Mom why are you doing this to us?" Nica exclaimed.

"I've been feeding you nothing but crap! It's time you two start to diet"

"I'm not even fat mom, she's the one that's fat" her brother complained pointing to his older sister.

"I am not fat, I'm big boned! Your nothing but a fucking stick! And your face looks like a pussy!"

"Both of you be quiet!"

Nica got up from the table and ran up to her room without a supper.

_God what is her problem! First she tries to cure me for OCD by taking me to a physiatrist once a week, and now this? _

She reached into her problem and pulled out the time Bebe gave her.

_4:40, that's like in 10 minutes, I could easily walk there!_

She grabbed 10 bucks and walked downstairs.

"Mom can I go out with some friends before the talent show?"

"Sure, whatever"

_Suite, can't believe it works every tim_e_!_

She walked out the door and all the way down the street to Domino's Pizza.

**So yeah that's the end of it. What are Bebe, Cartman, and Jimmy planning? Why do they want her to go to Domino's Pizza before the show so badly? How are Wendy and Nicole going to stop them from their evil plan? And what will Kyle do for the talent show, suggestions anyone?**


	7. The Talent Show

Nica arrived at Domino's Pizza and spotted Cartman, Jimmy, and Bebe sitting at a booth in the way back.

"Sup" she greeted as she sat down next to Jimmy.

"Glad you could make it" Bebe grinned as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly a waiter came in through the kitchen and brought everyone chocolate milkshakes.

"Kick-ass! Where'd you learn to do that?" Nica asked as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Oh I know a guy" she smiled as she and Cartman exchanged evil grins.

"I CAN'T D-D-DO THIS FELLAS" Jimmy shouted as he quickly got up from his seat and ran out of the restaurant.

"What's up with Jimmy?" Nica asked.

"I'll deal with him" Bebe replied getting out of her seat and rushing outside after the crippled kid. Cartman and Nica awkwardly sipped their drinks.

"So, your uh…still Mexican"

"I still hate you"

Back outside Jimmy sat at a bench by a bus stop patiently waiting for a ride.

"Jimmy what the hell do you think you're doing? Remember the plan? Were in this together! I thought you hated her!"

Jimmy slowly looked up at the blonde.

"Maybe I do k-kinda hate her. Maybe I will always be annoyed of her…but I can't do this Bebe. It's so…wrong. I can't deal w-with this kind of g-g-guilt"

"So what, your just gonna leave?"

The two looked up as a large bus parked in front of them. Jimmy slowly got up on his crutches and turned around.

"I'm going to win that talent sh-show. Kyle was right. You really are a b-bitch. I'm fed up with b-bu-bu-bullying Nica like this. Of course I'll still kick her a-a-ass in the competition"

He climbed up the steps, paid the bus-driver, and left.

"Where's Jimmy?" Nica asked as Bebe sat back down.

"Uh…turns out he wanted to get a head start on the talent show and he uh…he didn't really feel hungry anyway"

Cartman nudged Bebe's shoulder and looked down at the floor.

"Oh right I almost forgot! We got you something to help you perfect your comedy routine!"

"Fatass here helped?"

"Well actually it was all my idea"

"Yeah I didn't really plan on buying something for a Mexican anyways" Cartman said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes up at the ceiling.

"Well what did you get me?"

Bebe leaned down underneath the table and pulled out a large brown Trader-Joe's bag. She handed it to her "friend".

"Go ahead and open it!"

Nica dug her hand inside the bag and felt something hard and smooth. She gently pulled out a new, shiny black set of headphones with a long wire attached to it.

"Headphones, thanks! What are they for?"

"Well you know comedy professionals usually wear these high tech fancy headsets to help them speak louder and hear audiences clearer, so I thought this would be perfect for you routine"

"Wow thank you so much Bebe! And I always thought you were a no good nasty bitch" Nica said slurping the last of her chocolate shake.

"Haha, its cool, don't worry about it! I'm just glad we can be friends is all!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Pizza's here pizza's here!" Cartman cheered as the waiter arrived with a large fresh baked cheese pizza.

"Phew! I'm glad it's cheese, cause well I don't know if you noticed but-"

"You're a vegetarian?" Bebe asked taking the first slice and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Yeah, how the hell did you know?"

"I saw your facebook, sorry if I sounded like a stalker there!"

"It's fine, let's eat, hey where did all the cheese go- CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What, I just pealed all the greasy cheese off geez!"

"But that's the best part of the pizza you dick! And now it's all gone!" Bebe growled slamming her fist on the table.

"Relax you dumb bitches, there's still crust"

"Yeah, I guess you right, and Nica better eat up if she wants to have enough strength for the show"

"Well, I guess you're right, better than nothing" she said as she picked up slices of pizza crust and stuffed them into her mouth.

After pizza, the three walked to the school and made it just in time for the first act. They walked into the auditorium and gazed at the large audience and cool sights.

"Wow look at this place it's so cool!" Bebe pointed out as she and Nica gazed at all the colorful decorations.

"Whatever, let's get this faggy talent show over with!" Cartman grumbled.

Mr. Mackey walked toward the kids. He was dressed up in a tuxedo and had a small clipboard with him.

"M'kay Nica looks like you made it in here just in time. Why don't you go backstage with all the other competitors. You'll be performing after the Goth Kids, m'kay"

"Thanks Mr. Mackey, m'kay!" she imitated as Bebe pretended to laughing.

"Well, looks like I'll be going now"

"Wait!" Bebe said grabbing her hand.

"You almost forgot this!" she said putting on the headphones and adjusting the wire.

"There now you're all set, good luck!" she cheered giving her a quick hug while placing a sticky note on her back.

"Thanks Bebe, you're awesome" Nica said as she turned around and walked toward the back of the stage. The note stuck to her shirt said: **I suck monkey dick on Friday nights!**

Bebe turned to Cartman.

"You made that one up?"

"Hell yes"

They quietly fist pumped each other and laughed as they continued to watch the show.

Backstage, Nica met up with Kyle and Stan. The red-head looked like he was about to pass out and Stan was holding up his shoulders"

"Hey Stan, I didn't know you were performing?"

"I'm not, but Kyle is! Only problem is he has no idea what the fuck to do?"

"Kyle! You still haven't thought of anything?"

"No!" he squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! Uh-you could-uh no wait- well maybe- um…do you know how to-"

"It's hopeless Nica! He's going to die of embarrassment!"

"There's gotta be something you can do Kyle!"

Suddenly Mr. Garrison went up to the stage.

"And next performing is The Goth Kids with their well-known song Talent Shows are for Fags!"

"Holy crap I'm up after them!" Nica said excitedly.

"That's great, but right now do you think you can help out a friend?" Stan grunted trying to hold Kyle up.

Meanwhile Wendy and Nicole came in through the auditorium door to stop Bebe's evil plan.

"Do you see her?" Wendy whispered as they looked through the large audience.

"Nope, I'll bet she's in the back getting ready with the others" Nicole indicated. She and Wendy ran all the way to the back and up the steps until they reached the door to the back of the stage. Once they got inside they noticed Cartman and Bebe in a corner giggling as they fiddled with wires. The curly blonde had a small, long black case right by her side.

"Stop it Bebe, were not letting you do this!" Wendy shouted as she and Nicole stomped toward the two.

"Not so fast!" Bebe shouted pulling out two iphones each with a text message written on it. One for Stan, the other for Token.

"I knew you two skankes would try and stop me, which is why I stole your phones each of them about to send a txt msg brkup"

"Hey give us back our phones!" Wendy shouted. She and Nicole darted toward the evil blonde, but Bebe slowly began to move her thumbs toward each send button. The girls stopped in the middle of their tracks.

"Please Bebe, you wouldn't do this!" Nicole pleaded.

"I'm good aren't I" she grinned as she handed the phones to Cartman.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to ruin!"

Suddenly thanked the Goth Kids for their performance and introduced Nica to the stage.

"It's too late bitches" Bebe sneered as she pulled out a recorder inside her black case. She held it up to the microphone attached to the long wire connected to Nica's headphones.

Wendy gasped.

"**You…wouldn't…dare!"**

**HOLY CRAP, FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? WILL NICA SHIT HER PANTS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE OR WILL WENDY AND NICOLE RISK THEIR BOYFRIENDS TO SAVE HER ASS? AND WHAT IS KYLE GOING TO PERFORM FOR THE TALENT SHOW? **


	8. Awesome Jokes and a Secret Crush

Nica walked up to the front of the stage surprised to see her rival Jimmy up there as well.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing up here! This is my act!" she whispered

Jimmy turned toward her as the audience quieted down.

"I cha-cha-challeee-challenge you Nica Espi-Espinosa to a clash of the comedians!" he announced as the crowd went crazy with excitement.

"What the hell is that?"

"I d-d-don't really know. Just pl-pl-plaaay along. It's like an improv th-th-thing or something. You know, whoever gets the most laughs wins"

"Got it"

As the auditorium quieted down, Nica adjusted her headphones and leaned toward Jimmy's face.

"I accept!" she smirked as the audience continued to cheer.

Jimmy walked up to the microphone as Nica watched on the sidelines.

"Three g-girls are about to be exe-exe-executed by being sho-sho-shot with an arrow through their head. All three try and th-think of a distraction. The first girl is a bru-brunette. When the guy yells READY AIM she ho-ho-hollers TSUNAMI. The man turns around but doesn't see a tsunami so she gets away. The next g-g-gir-girl about to be exe-executed is a ginger. When the guy y-yells READY AIM she hollers TO-TO-TORNADO. The man turns around but doesn't see a tornado s-s-s-s-soo she's off the h-hook. The last girl being exe-executed is a blonde. When the guy yells READY AIM she hollers FIRE"

The crowd erupts with laughter as Nica continues to observe from the sidelines.

_A dumb blonde joke, clever cripple_

The two children switch places as Nica steps up to the microphone prepared for an even funnier joke.

"You all know generic drug names: Tylenol is Acetaminophen, Advil is Ibuprofen, and Penicillin is Amoxycillin, so what's the generic name for Viagra you may ask? I gotta go with Mydixadroopin!"

The audience laughed even harder at her Viagra joke, even Jimmy was impressed.

They switched places again as Jimmy walked up to the microphone.

"Having a dog is gr-gr-great, it's j-j-just the 'dog people' that freak me out. 'Oh look at her, she's so pr-precious, just like M-m-m-mommy!" Me? If I ever birthed something w-w-w-with 8 ni-nipples- it ain't leaving the hou-hou-house"

The audience kept laughing harder each time. Finally it was Nica's joke, and she was ready to bust out the ultimate secret weapon; the adored, classic yo momma jokes.

She quickly ran up to the microphone next to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, you know I saw yo momma walkin down the street the other day. I couldn't help but think to myself 'Gee is it Halloween already?'".

The crowd applauded and cheered for Nica's joke.

"Yo mo-momma is so ugly, when she tried to steal money from the bank they turned off the sur-surveillance cam-cam-cameer-cameras" Jimmy retorted

"Yo momma so fat when she takes a bath she fills up the tub THEN turns on the water! BURN!"

"Yo momma so poor she wears a McDonald's uniform t-to chur-chur-church! TAKE THAT SI-SI-SISTA!"

"YO MOMMA SO-"

"STOP THE SHOW! STOP THE SHOW!"

Everyone gasped as Wendy ran up to the stage dragging Bebe by her curly blonde hair. Nicole and Cartman followed them.

"I'D LIKE TO MAKE AN ANOUNCEMENT! NICA, BEBE HAS BEEN USING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Nica gasped.

"What?"

"BEBE WAS PLANNING TO MAKE YOU SHIT YOUR PANTS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AS A WAY TO HUMILIATE YOU!" she yelled holding up the recorder.

The crowd gasped.

"What the fuck? I'm so confused"

Jimmy walked up next to her.

"She was going to make you crap your p-p-paaa-pants using the br-br-brown noise"

"Bebe is that true? You said we were friends"

The blonde stood on stage frozen and suddenly ran out through the back door.

"You see, every school there's always a bully picking on kids like Nica. South Park Elementary just needs to learn that we don't accept this kind of hatred and criticism toward victimized students, and that bullies like Bebe should learn to be just and fair to others." Wendy stated.

From backstage Kyle came out and took out his phone.

"Yeah, and remember that bully video our friend Stan created not too long ago?"

He quickly logged onto youtube and played the video aloud. When it was over the crowd slowly began to stand up and applaud. Wendy smiled.

"_Wow they're applauding me! They must have been truly inspired by my speech!_

During the applause, Mr. Garrison walked up to the front of the stage with the giant check for 500 dollars and a large golden trophy and shiny medal.

"Wow, in all my years of teaching I have got to admit I have never seen so much inspiration and talent from none other than…"

Wendy's grin grew wider as she began to walk back up to the microphone ready to accept her prize.

"KYLE BROFVLOSKI!"

Wendy stopped dropped her jaw.

"_WHAT?" _she yelled.

"What? Really? COOL!" Kyle yelled.

He ran past Wendy to accept his prize. The audience continued to applaud and took pictures of the winner as all of the contestants swarmed around the ginger congratulating him.

"But I-But you-But he-But,but…WHAT?"

"Wow I was really blown away by Kyle's act, weren't you?" Nicole asked.

"NO! I MADE A SPEECH ABOUT ANTI-BULLYING HE JUST PLAYED A VIDEO OFF OF YOUTUBE!"

Nicole shrugged.

"Oh well, thank god Bebe didn't send those texts"

Wendy sighed of relief remembering they had gotten back their phones from the fat fuck during Nica and Jimy's face-off.

After everyone left the school, Kyle, Nica, Cartman, Stan, Nicole, and Wendy hung out by the flagpole admiring the 500 dollar check.

"What do you think is better? A check for 500 bucks, or a free trip to Hollywood?"

"Definitely the Hollywood" Stan answered.

"Why?"

"Because dude that's where all the celebrities live"

"And the wood" Nica added.

Everyone laughed as Jessica and Kenny walked toward them holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Kenny greeted.

"Kyle won the talent show!" Nicole shouted.

"Yeah, the show that I was supposed to win!" Wendy muttered

"Yeah we already heard. Stan tweeted it like 80 billion times" Jessica replied.

"So where have you pervets been all this time?" Nica asked.

"At the motha-fuckin strippclub" said Kenny.

Everyone froze and stared at them.

"Well screw you perverted faggots I'm going home" Cartman said getting up and waddling his way home.

"Hahaha just kidding, we were downtown" Jessica giggled.

Everyone quietly laughed. Suddeny Jimmy came out of the school building holding a big bouquet of pink tulips.

"Hey there f-f-fellas"

"Sup Jimmy, great show tonight!" Nica said getting up and fist bumping him.

"Thanks. I just wanted to d-d-deliver these flowers to y-y-you" he said handing her the bouquet.

"Flowers? For me?"

"Yes. Apparently someone in our cl-class has a b-b-big cr-crush on you"

"Who?" Stan asked.

"He said n-not to give away h-h-his name"

Nica stared at all the guys wondering who it could have been from.

"Is he one of these guys?" she asked.

"M-m-maybe it is, and maybe i-i-it isn't"

"That's the thing about crushes you're not supposed to know" Nicole pointed out.

Suddenly Nica spotted her mom's car from across the street.

"Looks like your ride is here" Kyle said smiling.

"Yep, well see you guys later!" she called waving at all her friends.

_Wow, I've never felt so alive! Nothing could possibly make this day go wrong, nothing!_

Her mom rolled down the window before letting her daughter hop inside the vehicle.

"Nica sorry to tell you this but we can't afford to pay bills and taxes, so were selling the car"

"FUCK!"

**HAHAHAHA so yeah that's the end of it :D Again I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and all that. I'm really glad you enjoyed it, if not I'm sorry it was the best I could . My next fanfic will include my two OC's plus another one (don't worry it's my last OC). The new OC and Kyle take a trip to Hollywood (or perhaps not : ) and end up in a heap of trouble so stay tuned. Also hints on who Nica's crush is will be revealed, so plz keep reading my fics **


End file.
